


A Lover's Touch

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Begging, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Crying, Curses, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Established Wincestiel, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Moaning, Multi, Overstimulation, POV Dean Winchester, Partial Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Post-Lucifer's Cage Sam Winchester, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Trust Kink, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam is struck with a curse that makes all touch “a lover’s touch.” Dean and Cas have to carry him back to the car.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 211





	A Lover's Touch

Sam is on the ground, and Dean’s heart is in his throat. The spell went off like flash-bang, knocking all of them back, but Sammy was the nearest to it, and he caught the worst of the splashing white light square in the chest. 

“Sam!” Dean hurries to his side before Cas can tell him whether the area actually looks safe to his angelic vision. Dean doesn’t care if it’s safe — his brother is on his back in the grass, glowing white smoke wafting up off of him, and his clothes are in melted tatters. 

Dean falls to his knees beside Sam, glancing quickly over him and finding that he is unhurt beneath the remains of his jeans and flannel. How or why, Dean doesn’t know, but he’s relieved. 

“Ugh…” Sam turns his head, stirring. Dean rests a hand on his mostly-bare chest, leaning over him and mustering up a smile.

“Hey, there he is. How you feeling, Sammy?”

Sam gasps softly at his touch, hazel eyes flicking down to Dean’s hand on him and back up to his face. 

“I-I, uh,” he starts, swallowing. “I’m not sure.”

Dean lifts his hand and moves it to brush Sam’s hair back from his face, then cradle his jaw gently. 

“You were just glowing like a firework,” he informs his brother, who squirms slightly in place.

“Dean—”

“Sam,” Cas cuts in, kneeling on the other side of him. When he places a hand on Sam’s shoulder, the brunette jumps slightly, quickly turning his head to look at him. Cas’s expression softens, and he pats Sam’s shoulder gently. “You don’t appear to be badly injured, but your clothing is…”

“It looks like that scene from Galaxy of Terror,” Dean finishes for him, nodding down at the tatters Sam is in. “Only without the giant worm thing.”

Sam glances between the two of them, shivering a little. His face is looking flushed now, his pupils huge, and Dean’s worried about him. 

“C-can we go home?” He asks in a small voice, swallowing hard again. Yeah, something’s up. That spell couldn’t have done nothing with all of those flashy moves.

“Let me…” Castiel stands up and slips out of his trench coat, waiting for Dean to help Sam to his feet. The older brother reaches to do so, taking hold of Sam’s shoulder and one of his hands, but Sam shudders and pulls back. Well, he tries to.

“Wait! Stop… Stop a second,” he pants. Dean blinks and lays him back down, sitting up. Okay, he’s seen Sam in a state like this before, but it makes no sense. If Dean didn’t know better he’d think his brother was turned on. Hot and bothered. He sure looks and sounds like it. 

Castiel squints at Sam, and then looks up at Dean, seeming to come to the same conclusion. 

“Cas, how does Sam seem to you?” Dean asks carefully, patting Sam’s shoulder. He gets a small gasp for his trouble. 

“Aroused,” Cas says matter-of-factly, kneeling beside Sam again. “Sam, are you alright?”

Sam is shivering and biting his lower lip. He turns wide eyes on Cas and quickly shakes his head.

“I-I-I think the spell,” he starts, a little breathless. “I don’t know. E-every time you touch me, it’s like…” He glances over at Dean, then down at the ground in shame. 

“Like what, Sammy?” Dean presses, and he regrets that it sounds a bit gruff. He doesn’t like some witch bastard being able to turn Sam on — Sammy is _his_, his and Cas’s, and only they get to do that. 

“I can’t explain,” Sam says in a small voice, shivering. “I-I’m sorry, Dean.” 

Dean wants to comfort him, but if he touches Sam right now it does other things. He restrains himself for about ten seconds before he sees the shame in his brother’s eyes and thinks, fuck it. Resting a hand gently on Sam’s hair, Dean strokes it and smiles.

“Hey, it’s okay. Not your fault.”

“Ahh, Dean,” Sam mumbles, flustered. “Th-that’s like… It’s like…”

“Like groping him,” Cas supplies, perfectly serious. Dean opens his mouth to reply, but then follows the angel’s gaze to Sam’s cock and sees how hard he is. Damn. 

Turning back to look at Sam’s face, he finds his brother’s eyes a little distant and dazed. He’s panting, Dean realizes, just from Dean petting his hair. 

Dean lifts his hand away carefully, considering what they should do. Sam can’t stay like this, that’s for damn sure. It might be fun for a little bit, but it’s still a literal curse. 

Castiel kneels beside Sam again, cautiously laying the coat over him. Sam moans outright, arching his back up from the ground, and the angel quickly pulls the coat away. 

“It’s really _any_ touch,” Dean says in disbelief, shaking his head. “Is the damned ground even turning you on right now?”

Sam shakes his head, his eyes squeezed closed still. He takes a few deep breaths and relaxes after a moment, looking up at Dean. 

“It’s… It’s Cas,” he says almost apologetically, turning his gaze to the angel. “H-his hands, even through the coat.” 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Cas says sincerely, his brows pinching. Sam smiles at him, and with his pink cheeks and big dark pupils, Dean can’t help thinking how gorgeous he is. 

“It’s okay. I-if there’s anybody I’d want this… Mm, this particular curse with, it’s you two,” he sighs, closing his eyes again. His brows furrow in an intense kind of way, and Dean realizes he’s been resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder completely out of habit. He lifts it away quick, hating the witch and the spell for this all over again. Nobody gets to tell him he can’t touch Sam except Sam. 

“Sam, we don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to do,” Cas says gently, meeting Dean’s eyes. 

Dean nods — he feels the same, he’s just so thrown off by all of this that he isn’t really articulating it as well. Thank god Cas is here. Dean needs him. He’s the steady rock when nothing feels right for the brothers, and he’s doing it right now, too — staying calm, focusing on solutions.

“What do you want to do, Sam?” Cas murmurs. “We won’t touch you again unless you allow it.”

Sam bites his bottom lip and manages a breathless little chuckle. Normally Dean would find that sweet — normally, though, Sam would be breathless because of him, or because of Cas. 

“I-I can’t stay here, and I’m half-naked, guys,” Sam points out. He starts to sit up and slumps back down, and it takes Dean a second to realize that that was his best effort to move on his own.

“Are you okay, are you hurt?” He asks, feeling stupid for not checking sooner. Okay, Cas kinda looked Sam over, but still, they’ve been distracted by this turn-on touch spell. 

“I just feel really weak,” Sam admits, shivering. “And c-cold. It’s like I’ve got a f-fever.”

“What should we do?” Dean asks him softly, leaning close without touching him. He wants to — it’s his first instinct to reach out and pet Sam’s hair, or rest a hand on his chest. It’s kind of killing Dean not to be able to touch, but he won’t do it if Sam doesn’t want him to. 

Sam shivers, trying to lift his arms and failing. They move about an inch before he lets them fall back down. He closes his eyes and sighs slowly, shaking his head.

“Dean. Cas,” he whispers. The angel crowds in close to lean near him like Dean is doing. Sam looks up at them both and smiles uneasily. “After, um. After L-Lucifer,” he begins, and Dean starts to reach for his hand before he remembers and stops himself. Fuck this witch.

The mention of Lucifer’s name always makes Dean see red — after what he did to Sam in the Cage, just as bad or even worse than Dean endured with Alistair, it’s a wonder Sam even enjoys sex anymore. It took a lot of trust and taking it slow to invite Cas into their bonded relationship, and Dean’s amazed all the time how well it’s still working. 

“I-I’m a little scared to h-have no control of this,” Sam confesses, drawing Dean’s attention back to him. He’s looking at Cas, whose blue eyes are full of pain and regret. Lucifer nearly assaulted Sam again while using his vessel, and the archangel has possessed everyone here but Dean, so it’s fucking personal. 

“We wouldn’t hurt you, Sam,” Castiel promises fiercely. “Whatever you want to do, that’s what we’ll do. You are still in control of this.”

“Damn straight,” Dean agrees. There he goes again, almost taking Sam’s hand. He can hardly stand this, not being able to comfort his brother. Sam’s clearly shaken, and he said he feels weak. Normally Dean would haul his giant self to his feet and help him get to a bed or the back seat of the Impala and lay down. 

“Okay,” Sam says, taking a deep breath, “Okay. I-I need you guys to help me t-to the car.” 

“Sammy, we won’t just have to touch you for that,” Dean says uneasily, “we’re gonna have to pick you up.”

“I know,” Sam says, mustering a smile. “I-it’s okay. I trust you.”

“If touching you through Cas’s coat did that…” Dean fidgets nervously. Sam seems comforted by it, somehow, and smiles up at him.

“I give you permission, okay? Just, uh, just try to hurry,” he says awkwardly. 

Dean sucks in a breath and nods, waving for Cas to put the coat on Sam again. 

“Alright, we’re gonna do this. I’ll get the car door open first, and—”

“Go,” Castiel says, draping the coat over Sam again. He drops it from a few inches up this time, and Sam only squirms a little. “I can carry him there.”

Sam locks eyes with the angel, and Cas gives him a reassuring little nod, hovering a hand over his chest.

“It’s alright, Sam. If it’s too much, just tell me, and I will sit you down immediately,” he promises. Dean stands up and heads for the car, listening to Sam agreeing to that behind him.

He just gets the Impala’s back door open when he hears a gasp from Sam. Turning around, Dean sees Castiel scooping his brother into his arms. Sam can’t really even lift his arms — he’s helpless in Cas’s grasp, rolling his head against the angel’s shoulder and moaning.

“Ahh! C-Cas,” he begs, shivering.

“I’ve got you,” Cas soothes, stepping quickly for the car. Sam whimpers and arches in his arms, his hips bucking up without him meaning them to. Dean kind of stares a little before realizing the trench coat is slipping off of him, and rushes to help catch it.

Sam gives a shuddery gasp when Dean’s hands get too close to him, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. 

“Uhh… This’s so we— Ah! W-weird,” Sam groans, trembling against Castiel’s chest.

“We’re hurrying, Sam, just hang on,” Cas assures him, stepping quickly to the car. Dean hurries along, carrying the trench coat and making sure the door is out of the way. Sam can hardly lift his arms; he can’t get inside the car without help.

Dean reminds himself that Sam gave him permission, and puts his hands on his brother. He’s just gripping Sam’s shoulders, helping Cas get him into the back seat and laying down, but Sam moans like they’re in the middle of a porn flick. Or, well, Planet of Terror comes to mind again. Damn it. 

“This ain’t the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to us, right, Sammy?” Dean manages to say. He can’t help resting a hand on Sam’s chest, and he sure as hell can’t help staring at the way his hips are working all on their own. Without the trench coat over him, Sam’s tattered clothing does nothing to cover him up — not with the way his cock is standing up. If his whole body is this sensitive, touching him there might be way too much, but it seems like somebody should. Dean and Cas usually take care of Sam — it feels wrong not to. 

“Nn,” Sam groans, shuddering when Cas lifts his legs to settle them into the seat. He grabs at Dean’s arm suddenly, arching in the seat, squeezing his eyes closed tight. “Dean…! Oh, Dean, Cas, I-I’m gonna…” 

Dean quickly glances over him then back to his face, trying not to panic. Right, this is okay. They’ve done this a hundred times without any stupid spells involved, right?

“It’s okay,” Dean reassures Sam, holding onto his hand since he’s touching Dean anyway. Castiel does the same, leaning in to rest his palm on Sam’s side. Dean can see how gentle the motion is, but Sam whimpers like it’s exquisite torture, writhing around in the seat. 

“We’re here, Sam,” the angel murmurs, stroking over Sam’s ribs with his thumb. Sam keens, shaking. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, we love you like this.”

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” Dean agrees, leaning in and kissing Sam’s forehead. His brother feels hot to the touch, feverish. “It’s okay to come now, you can let go, Sammy.” 

“Uhh!” Sam’s cries are almost panicked as he reaches his edge, shuddering. Dean and Cas exchange a glance, and both of them put both hands on him, Dean with one at his forehead and the other holding his hand, Cas with almost restraining presses down to Sam’s chest and his stomach. 

The contact is too much — Sam nearly sobs and comes hard, shooting off over Cas’s hands, hips rutting frantically up off of the seat. 

“That’s it, Sammy, that’s my good boy,” Dean praises, petting at his hair. “Shhh, yeah, just like that.” 

“Nnn…” Sam chokes, still writhing and shuddering. Cas pulls his hands away, and Dean follows suit, realizing every touch is still just adding to the intensity. From the way Sam’s chest heaves as he lays there gasping, they overstimulated him before they even realized it. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Dean soothes, watching him and already bothered that he can’t touch Sam all over again. 

“Look at me, Sam,” Cas instructs gently. Sam rolls his head to the side and looks up at him, hazel eyes hazy with huge, dark pupils still. “That wasn’t so awful,” Cas says, smiling, and Sam slowly smiles back.

“I-I’m glad it’s you two…w-with me right now,” he jokes weakly. 

“Can you move any more easily now?”

Sam tries to lift his arms and shakes, slumping back to the seat without moving more than a couple of inches. He shakes his head, sighing deeply.

“Same as before. I mean…” He flushes darker than before, glancing down at his mostly-naked body. Dean can’t help a small smirk. 

“Probably feels a _little_ better than it did,” he says, and Sam nods almost guiltily. Fuck, Dean wants to kiss him so bad, to touch his shoulder or his hair at the very least. Reassuring Sam with touch is a lifelong habit. This isn’t fair.

“Let’s go back to the bunker,” Castiel says, ever the steady rock. Dean shoots him a grateful nod, reluctantly moving away from Sam to get to the driver’s seat. 

“Try to relax, Sam — you’re safe with us,” Dean hears Cas murmuring from the back seat as he lays the trench coat back over Sam. 

Sam makes a small gasp at that, but follows it up with a shy, “Th-thanks, Cas.”

Dean starts the engine. They need to fix this.  


* * *

  
When they arrive at the bunker, Dean pulls the Impala into the garage so that it’s less of a walk to the library. He and Castiel still have to touch Sam to get him out of the back seat, though. His brother has recovered from them helping him into the car, and besides being shaky and weak, he’s pretty much acting like normal when Dean opens the back door of the Impala after parking.

“Sammy, you know where this’s going,” Dean says apologetically. It’s like having to fuck on a schedule, it’s stupid. Sam of all people shouldn’t have to do sex anything if he doesn’t want to. Thoughts of Lucifer drift back to Dean, and he feels that familiar fury bubbling up in his chest. It takes Sam speaking to break him out of it.

“I-I’m trying to look at it as a perk,” he mumbles, blushing. “Just sorry I can’t d-do anything for you guys back.”

“Don’t apologize,” Cas tells him, and it’s gentle but it’s got that commanding tone that he also uses in the bedroom. Sam blushes more, eyes flicking down toward himself in shame. Neither of them are touching him, but Dean realizes the trench coat is tented over his cock. Does the thought of them touching him like they did before turn him on that much?

“Okay, you ready?” Dean asks, hovering a hand near Sam’s shoulders. Cas moves into place to be able to lift his legs, and Sam squirms in anticipation.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Go ahead.” 

“It’s not like it’s gonna hurt,” Dean jokes, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his brother’s lips. Sam gasps softly at the touch, however brief. Dean takes a deep breath and nods to Cas, and the two of them grip Sam’s shoulders and his legs, starting to lift him out of the Impala’s back seat. 

“Ohhh!” Sam moans, letting his head fall back. Dean’s hands supporting his back are pressed hard against him, and it must feel intense, because he’s shaking. 

“Got you, Sammy,” Dean assures him, stepping down out of the car. Cas goes to place his feet on the ground, and Dean quickly shakes his head. No, they need to get him into the library. If they just hurry, Sam won’t have to endure any more of this than he has to. 

“Dean…” Sam whimpers when Dean hands him off to Cas, who can carry Sam cradled against his chest without help. Less hands on him, right? 

Maybe it’s more about touch surface area, though, Dean thinks as he hurries to open doors and let Cas through them. Sam’s burying his face in the angel’s shoulder, half-sobbing and writhing like Cas’s hands are burning him. 

“Nnn! Ah! Ahhh!” Sam groans, shaking visibly from where Dean stands near the library door. They almost there, but he sounds like he’s had enough. 

“Okay, stop, stop, put him down,” Dean says quickly, kneeling. Castiel lays Sam down right there on the floor and lifts his hands away, watching the brunette quiver with deep concern. 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” he murmurs. Dean places a hand on his shoulder, and the gesture seems to comfort him a little. 

Sam quiets from sobs to tiny whimpers after awhile, still shaking. Dean and Cas don’t dare touch him, but he hasn’t come yet, either — his cock is still holding up the trench coat draped over it. 

“Stay with him,” Cas tells Dean softly. “I’m going to go see what books we have that may provide a cure for this.”

“Cas,” Sam breathes, drawing both Dean’s and the angel’s attention. 

“I’m here, Sam,” Cas says guiltily, leaning low over him. 

“It’s okay,” Sam whispers, looking up at him. He shivers and can’t quite muster a smile, but nods at Cas. “You didn’t…hurt me, okay? Just… I-it’s just a lot.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes soften, and he nods. 

“We’re going to help you, Sam.” 

Dean stays with his brother while their angel retreats to the library. It’s making Dean guilty again, seeing Sam still hard the way he is. He can’t move his own hands or arms to take care of it, and Cas’s heavy coat is probably part of why he’s shaking the way he is.

“Sam,” Dean begins. His brother blinks like he’s lifting from a daze and rolls his head to look over at Dean. His face is still flushed, pupils enormous. He bites his bottom lip just meeting Dean’s eyes, and Dean can’t help but smile at him. “Love you like this,” Dean admits to him, his hand hovering for the coat. “All shaky and with your hair all over the place. You’re so fucking gorgeous. My Sammy.” 

“Dean,” Sam pants, looking down at his hand by the coat. He nods. “Do it, i-it’s okay.” 

“Don’t want you to get cold,” Dean says, but carefully lifts the coat away anyway. Sam’s cock springs up from beneath the fabric, the head smeared wet with precome. He squirms on the floor, still panting. 

“C-can you touch me?” he pleads to Dean. “I can’t… I-I’ve gotta…” 

Tossing the coat aside, Dean turns and obliges him, running his palm very gently up Sam’s cock toward the head. 

“Aaah,” Sam moans, rolling his hips to push up harder into his hand. “Yes, Dean. Please, please, Dean…”

With the intensity of any other touch, Dean’s surprised that this doesn’t hurt Sam. Still, if it feels good and Sam wants him to, he’ll gladly distract him from the situation. Dean sits down beside his brother and starts to stroke and squeeze his cock, pausing to lick his palm wet before gripping him again. 

“Deaaan,” Sam whines, arching up from the floor. His hips are stuttering of their own accord, and without thinking, Dean grabs hold of one hip to steady him as he jerks his cock. Sam chokes out a gasp, a shudder going through his whole body, and Dean hastily lifts his hands away. 

“Shit, really? Everywhere except there is cursed?” He says, shaking his head in disbelief. Sam is laying there shaking, and he feels guilty for stopping. “You okay, Sammy? I don’t know if you want me to—”

“K-keep going,” Sam cuts him off, a note of desperation in his voice. “It’s almost… I-I kind of like it.” 

Dean smiles and takes hold of his cock again, stroking it slowly. Sam groans pleasantly and lays his head back on the floor, his long hair falling around his face. He really is fucking gorgeous like this. 

“Let’s see how this feels,” Dean muses, resting his other hand against Sam’s neck. His brother immediately shivers, making little cries. Dean runs his thumb slowly over Sam’s lips, then pushes it into his mouth. 

“Mmm,” Sam whimpers around it. Dean thumbs the head of his cock and watches him arch into it, groaning. “_Mmm!_”

“Good boy, suck it good,” Dean says gently, sliding his thumb in and out of Sam’s mouth, dragging the pad of it over his hot, wet tongue. He’s sliding his other hand steadily up and down over Sam’s cock, which is twitching against his palm, but the touches to Sam’s mouth are definitely more intense for him.

“Nnngh!” Sam whimpers, sucking desperately at Dean’s thumb and humping into his hand. Dean’s afraid that it’s not enough, that he needs Cas’s help to give Sam enough touch at once, so he scoots up to sit pressed against his brother’s side as well. The response is immediate — Sam gives a shuddering groan against Dean’s thumb, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Yeah, good boy,” Dean encourages, jerking his cock hard and fast now. Sam’s shuddering and gasping, trying to toss his head back and forth. Dean slips his thumb out of his brother’s mouth to cup his jaw instead, holding his head still. “Just come, Sammy. Just let it go,” Dean purrs. Sam shudders and shakes, then cries out as he spills all over Dean’s fingers

“_Ohhh,_” he sobs, still rutting up into Dean’s hand. Even after coming, his cock is mostly hard, and Dean keeps working him until he’s a tearful mess on the floor. Sam takes it all without a fight, and even squirts a little more onto Dean’s hand.

Dean finally lets him slump back down to the hallway floor, leaning to look at his face and see how he’s doing. Sam’s breathing in ragged gasps, shaking all over, but he looks less flushed somehow. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispers, brushing Sam’s hair back from his forehead. “Think I went too hard on you.” 

“No,” Sam manages, shaking his head. Dean is about to protest, but he realizes he’s resting his hand on his brother’s forehead without causing any moaning or shivering. 

“Sam,” he begins, only to be interrupted by Castiel rushing back down the hallway to them.

“Dean, I found it,” the angel says, at the same time that Sam shakily pushes himself up onto his elbows. Cas doesn’t notice yet; he’s reading from an old book he’s holding. “There’s a curse that makes every touch ‘a lover’s touch’, and the cure is an—”

Dean grabs his sleeve to get his attention, and Cas stops and stares at them both. At Sam, able to sit up, and at him and Dean both messy with come. 

“—An actual lover’s touch,” Cas finishes wryly, closing the book. “I believe you cured him before I got back.”

“Now my legs feel weak for a different reason,” Sam mumbles, blushing. He pulls Cas’s coat up onto his lap to cover himself, clearing his throat awkwardly. “So, um, I-I need help getting to the shower this time, and getting these clothes off. And, uh, and probably help with the showering part. Any takers?”

Dean and Cas are more than happy to assist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I've had this one plotted for awhile, and managed to write it during NaNoWriMo. There's so much potential for smutty curses in this fandom, it's fun. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
